What's under that mask BlackWarGreymon?
by PyroFlamedramon123
Summary: Pyro the flamedramon and his brother Wolf the weregarurumon get curious as to what BlackWarGreymon had under that helmet of his, their curiosity gets the better of em. (This is a test story to test myself here)


[I'm not the best at stories so be patient with me and tolerate my bad story skills please. Keep in mind any of these digimon shown are in no relation to the ones in the anime, they are their own individuals. Again this story is told through pyro the Flamedramon's perspective

I would call this a test story to practice some more

Pyro and his weregarurumon brother Wolf get curious over BlackWarGreymon and his helmet...enjoy]

So today me and Wolf wanted to see BlackWarGreymon today, he's been a friend of ours for a while now, it would at least be nice for us to pay him a visit...well if he had a home, he usually travels the digital world, he's even told us he's been to the human world but he stays hidden since not many humans know of our existence, but that's beside the point we wanted to visit our buddy BlackWarGreymon.

Since he wanders the digital world we can't pinpoint where he usually is but we heard he's walking through the forest, where mine and Wolf's house is, so we made out search.

"Pyro...we've been walking the forest for thirty minutes, and we know this place by heart!" My older twin wolf brother started whining.

"Wolf, you're the older one and you're whining, can you please be patient..." My response earned a angry growl from my brother

"I'm still stronger than you and wrestle you down" well it was no lie...my brother was stronger than me and wrestled me to the ground for fun, I know he's playful but well I get slightly irritated by that, oh well.

As we walked through the woods we finally see BlackWarGreymon resting near a lake in the forest, we both ran up to him.

"BlackWarGreymon hey!" Wolf and I both greeted in unison.

"Oh...you two, hello" he said to is calmly, he seems to be serious most of the time, maybe that's to be expected of a digimon like him.

"What are you doing BlackWarGreymon?" I asked.

"Nothing, I'm just resting here...it feels nice"

"That's cool we just wanted to visit you"

"Oh why?"

"Because we're friends hehe"

"Considering all the traveling in the digital world I do, it's hard for me to have a friend, but thank you anyways."

Wolf and I smiled and decided to stick with him more.

For a good thirty minutes I think we spent our time asking BlackWarGreymon question on what he's seen as he traveled the digital world, it was very fascinating. He's seen a lot indeed, seen lots of digimon and new areas we never knew of. Then again me and Wolf spend our time in our house and around the forest we live at. Then Wolf asked an interesting question.

"So blacky..."

"Blacky?!" BlackWarGreymon seemed slightly offended.

"Yeah heh, anyways...how long you had that helmet on you?"

"Umm since I digivolved into this form, why do you ask?"

"Take the helmet off"

"What?!"

That surprised me also, but I must admit, even I was curious what his face looked like under there.

"I'm sorry but I'm not removing my helmet"

"W-why not?" I asked.

"It's just not something I do, I'm kind of...protective of my face"

I suppose I understand...I am a flamedramon although I don't wear my armor and I wear a regular shirt and pants, I can understand. When I wanted to remove my armor because I found it too heavy, I couldn't remove my helmet because I was embarrassed until Wolf finally talked me into removing it, he told me not to be scared so he helped, but...is that why BlackWarGreymon won't remove his helmet.

"H-hey you don't have to be scared to take the helmet off, we're friends and kinda curious also..." I asked a little shy

"No I'm not scared! I would do it now if I wanted"

"Then why don't you?"

"Sorry I don't allow anyone to see my face" he chuckled

"Oh is that so..." I was getting irritated by him acting all tough.

"Yeah you two, nah" he laughed some

That was it, time for plan B.

"Wolf take him down!" I commanded

"Gladly" Wolf said as he growled and managed to knock and pin down BlackWarGreymon.

Wolf was pretty strong alright, it's fairly easy to tell that wolf is more muscular and stronger than me just by appearance, I usually use this by making him take someone down or carry something for me so in this case, he takes down BlackWarGreymon here. I'm all for a normal and calm talk but when I'm irritated, that would be it.

Wolf just stayed growling and managed to keep BlackWarGreymon down. "Hey bro I got him! Now get the helmet!" Wolf said, I was just as curious as him, I wanted to know.

"Okay Wolf" I reached for the helmet but then BlackWarGreymon grabbed Wolf and flipped him on me.

"YOU THINK THAT MUTT CAN KEEP ME DOWN! SEE YA!" He said as he ran.

Me and wolf both got up at the same time, a bit dazed from being hit.

"Ugh Pyro you okay?"

"Y-yeah Wolf, I'm fine."

"You wanna go after him?" My weregarurumon brother gives me a grin

"Heh yeah let's see under that helmet"

We both set off to run after BlackWarGreymon, we smiled at each other both ready for the chase.

[Like I said this was a test...sorry :x

Hope you at least liked this little thing.]


End file.
